Cambios
by Yorunotenshii
Summary: Cada dia todos tenemos pequeños y grandes cambios, muchas veces inesperados y otras incluso indeseados, pero no siempre te puedes salir con la tuya ¿Verdad, Mello?


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Death Note y sus personajes les pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (y cualquier otra persona que tenga derechos sobre él). Yo sólo lo tomo prestado para pasar el rato, y por supuesto no obtengo ninguna ganancia.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje.  
_

Salió de la cama sin preocuparse por su desnudez, revolviendo entre las ropas que había esparcidas en el suelo hasta encontrar un atado de cigarrillos casi vacío y el encendedor. Sacó uno y lo encendió sin miramientos, volteando para volver a la cama, donde su acompañante se encontraba sentado con una fina sábana cubriendo su ingle y una tableta de chocolate en mano. Sin decir nada se tiró a su lado, recostando su cabeza en las firmes piernas del otro, exhalando el humo a un costado para evitar la regañina que el rubio de seguro ansiaba dirigirle.

Volteó a verlo, esbozando una sonrisa de lado, esperando que se dignara a dirigirle la mirada. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, acentuó la sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El rubio permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, expresando su disgusto por tener que responder. El pelirrojo no lo apuró. Dejó que la nicotina se filtrara en su sistema y le transmitiera la calma que necesitaba para esperar su contestación. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le tomaría un buen tiempo tragarse su orgullo, sorprendiéndole que no le hubiera saltado con una rotunda negativa antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

—No estuvo mal —admitió al fin, retumbando un sonido seco cuando mordió buena parte del chocolate, permitiéndole a su paladar deleitarse con el dulce sabor.

Mello siempre había sido el activo, sin aceptar excusas, y Matt nunca se había opuesto a estar debajo porque en verdad no le importaba demasiado la posición, así que ninguno de los dos terminaba de comprender qué los había llevado a que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez. Y a ambos le había gustado mucho más que todas las anteriores, sólo que para el pelirrojo era más fácil de aceptar que para el otro.

Si quería que se repitiera tendría que dejar el orgullo del otro en paz, al menos por esa noche. Creyéndola la mejor opción terminó de fumar el cigarrillo, apagó la colilla en el suelo y se impulsó para levantarse, amarrándose una toalla a las caderas mientras abandonaba la habitación que compartía con el rubio. Éste siguió comiendo su chocolate, ordenando en su cabeza las emociones que acababa de experimentar. Estar seguro de que ser tomado por Matt le había gustado más que ser él quien lo tomara lo bloqueó momentáneamente, y el no haber explotado ante tal pregunta, como en circunstancias normales lo hubiera hecho sólo podía reafirmarle lo que eso significaba.

—¡Jódete, Matt! —gritó de repente, volviendo en sí. Dejó el poco de chocolate que le quedaba sobre la mesita de noche, saltó de la cama, se calzó el pantalón y la remera de tirantes que aún seguían en el suelo y sin más abandonó la habitación.

Sabía que el pelirrojo no lo seguiría. Lo más probable es que luego de ducharse se sentaría tranquilamente a jugar videojuegos, sabiendo que él estaría en alguna parte, con los nervios en estado de alerta como de costumbre. Eso le molestaba todavía más.

.

Caminó durante un buen rato, buscando un lugar tranquilo y alejado donde pudiera detenerse a pensar. Odiaba a Matt y a Near por igual, por ser capaces de mantener siempre la calma, pensando fríamente incluso en los momentos de mayor tensión. Pero en ese momento, recostado en la baranda del puente mientras observaba el reflejo de la luna en el agua, pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había acontecido y centrarse en su misión. El secuestro de Takada estaba previsto, y el pelirrojo había aceptado ayudarle. Sabía que juntos podrían hacerlo.

.

Cuando regresó a la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo, lo encontró dormido. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que se había ido. Cerró la puerta suavemente, intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertarlo, y con el mismo sigilo se acercó a la cama, desvistiéndose en el camino, y se acostó a su lado.

—Hasta que apareces —murmuró Matt sin darse la vuelta, sabiendo que el peso que había hundido el colchón a su derecha no podía ser de otro aparte del rubio.

Las palabras habían surgido pastosas, por lo que la suposición de Mello de que había estado fingiendo dormir quedó descartada en cuestión de segundos. Terminó de acomodarse sin miramientos, pegándose al cuerpo cálido del otro y apoyando un brazo sobre su cintura, en una manifestación tácita de que el enojo se había disipado.

Ambos sabían que no podían estar peleados por demasiado tiempo. En primer lugar, porque Matt era demasiado tranquilo y paciente como para poder estar peleado con él; y en segundo, porque también era el único con carácter suficiente para soportarlo y sin su apoyo incondicional, sobre todo desde que había abandonado la Wammy's House, no hubiera podido seguir adelante.

Besó su cuello a modo de respuesta, acariciando desde la cintura que tenía sujeta hasta las caderas desnudas, trazando círculos con los dedos. Volverían a cambiar los papeles; le demostraría que podía ser tan paciente como él, y que era capaz de desesperarlo. Matt sonrió dejándose hacer, sabiendo que era lo que Mello necesitaba para recuperar su herido orgullo. De todos modos, nunca le disgustó ser pasivo.

.

El momento de poner en marcha el plan había llegado. Conocían con precisión los movimientos de Takada y sus guardaespaldas. Habían analizado hasta el más mínimo detalle, y determinado que sería cuestión de segundos para tener a la mujer en sus manos. Ella era fundamental para descubrir a Kira, no podían dejarla ir.

Matt fue el primero en aparecer, creando una distracción para poner a la mujer en aparente peligro y así darle la oportunidad a Mello de secuestrarla. Todo resultó acorde a lo planeado, en cuestión de segundos el rubio se alejaba a gran velocidad en su moto, con la mujer sentada detrás de él y habiendo perdido los autos de los guardaespaldas que estaban siguiéndolos.

No fue sino hasta que emprendió viaje en el camión que se enteró de lo que había pasado con Matt. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el auto lleno de agujeros de bala que mostraba la pantalla. Ignoraba cómo reaccionar ante esa situación. No estaba preparado para perder al pelirrojo, no luego de todo lo que había pasado, y lo que aún les quedaba por pasar.

En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza que alguno de ellos terminaría muerto. El plan era perfecto, ambos sumamente hábiles, tenían todas las de ganar. Pero ahora Matt estaba muerto, y él nuevamente solo. Así no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acabar con Kira.

—En verdad lo siento, Matt —susurró al fin la frase que se había estado repitiendo mentalmente desde hacía unos minutos.

Abrió grandes los ojos al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza. Su pecho dolía y su mente empezaba a nublarse. Una décima de segundo fue lo que necesitó para comprender que se había convertido en otra de las víctimas de Kira. Al menos esperaba que de aquello Near obtuviera algún dato que le sirviera para atraparlo. Lo último que pensó antes de caer sobre el tablero del camión fue en Matt, y en la posibilidad de volverlo a ver.


End file.
